His and Her Circumstances
by KaylahXBlack
Summary: all human Rated T for language can change at any moment . Bella always wanted to fall in love with the perfect guy share her firsts with him and get married. Bella finds that love but under the worst circumstances.


_Stupid shoes, stupid rocks, stupid dark, stupid rain stupid stupid stupid! _

At 8 o'clock I find myself walking from La Push to Forks, all because my stupid best friend Jacob. I've known Jacob my whole life. Charlie, my dad, and his once got into a bar fight and were inseparable ever since. As kids we would play the funniest games. I would do his hair and makeup and he would dare me to eat sand and other gross things, there were no limits. _Those were the good ole days_. When we were 9, Jacob was there for me when my mom Renee died; he held my hand throughout the whole funeral. The best thing about Jacob is that he never once complained. Not when I threw up on him at the carnival after a roller coaster, and not when I asked him buy me tampons so I wouldn't have to tell Charlie about my period. We were in diapers together, hit puberty together, learned to drive and get our licenses together, and got our ears pierced together. Jacob was all I could ever ask for…until now. _Stupid Jacob stupid stupid._

*Flashback*

"Bells remind me to never agree to a movie night with you ever again" I could tell he was only kidding by the wide smiling that shown on his face. We had just watched Little Women at the drive through in black and white. It was beautiful, so beautiful that I shed some tears. They quickly dried up though as Jake started to laugh at me.

"Whatever Jake, you know you had fun" little did he know, Gone with the Wind was playing the next day. I slipped of my jacket and plopped onto his tiny couch while he walked to the fridge. I had never known Jake to go 2 hours without a meal.

I tried to make myself comfortable and found it an impossible task seeing that the couch was old and worn. Jacob inherited his house at 13 when his father, Billy, passed away while on duty. This year when he turned 17 his sisters, both older, moved away and left Jacob to be on his own. Whenever me and Charlie get into fights I would come here until I felt ready to go back home. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts so I didn't see him coming back into the living room.

"Oh, Marmee! No Marmee no!" Jacob fell to his knees while shoving the last of a sandwich in his mouth. He started to pull at my jeans leg throwing his head back and letting out a huge sob-like noise.

"Real attractive mister. What is that, Bologna? Gross Jake….you're not even doing it right"

"Oh! Marmee!" I stood up and threw an arm over my eyes and channeled my inner Audrey Hepburn. Either I'm a great actress or I sucked because that threw Jacob into a fit of giggles. My 'fierce' scowl made him burst out in even more laughter. It was pretty funny. I joined in with his laughter and sat beside him on the floor

As soon as our laughter died down the air around us changed and for the first time in our friendship things were awkward.

"I love you Bella" He was nervously wringing his hands.

"I love you too, Jacob" I put my smaller hands over his bigger ones and gave him a reassuring smile. That didn't seem to calm his nerves.

"No Bella, I mean I really love you"

Jacob looked into my eyes and all I saw was the love he talked about. Tears started to spring into my eyes when I took in our surroundings. Jake being the procrastinator he is forgot to pay the light bill so the room was lit with candles and the moon shown through the windows. It was the right setting and the right moment in time but it felt wrong. I came out of my thoughts when he brushed a tear with his thumb and cradled my face into his hands. He began to lean in for a kiss but I stopped him when I abruptly stood up.

"Bella? What's wrong?" In his eyes I saw the worry but the fear of rejection was coming out strong. Jacob stood up beside me and walked over to the side of the room that I had run to.

"No" All that came out was a whisper. Jacob was my best friend and only that. He couldn't have deep feelings for me. It just couldn't work. "no. no, no, no, no, no, no, no-" I had no clue I was chanting out loud until I saw the pain in my best friends face.

"Bell-"I pushed past him forgetting my jacket, my phone, my shoes, and that he drove and left.

*End Flashback*

Jacob couldn't like me, he is crazy, and he is my best friend. We took baths together as kids, he has seen me cry, red-faced and fresh out of bed. What makes him think that he loves me how a man loves a woman. I'm just me, Bella Swan, almost 17 years old, 5 foot 4, medium length brown hair and matching brown eyes. In no way, shape or form am I Jacobs type.

At first glance many might think he is gay because he is just too good looking and is well dressed. Jacob is tall dark and handsome 2.0. One day when we went to the mall Jacob came out the house in a pair of Zebra Print skinny jeans, a black t0shirt, and non-prescription black frames. His hair was spiked into a little Mohawk and he had a diamond stud resting in his ear. I laughed at his choice of wardrobe and his only response was for me to wait and see. I did, that day he got so many numbers and girls stared at him all day. Leggy blondes, Hip-hop honeys, and fiery redheads are everywhere so what does he want with me.

I'm so exhausted and I have no clue how far and how long I have been walking. I turned onto the main road back to forks and hear a car coming behind me. The car is stopping and I bet its Jacob. The car comes to a stop and I hear a car door so I start walking a little faster. Another car door shuts and I hear a pair of footsteps running after me. I trip and before I can get up a pair of gloved hands cover my mouth and another grabs my arms from behind. With a burst of adrenalin I bite through the fingers and the hands moved.

"Shit" I'm guessing that was the owner of the hand. The moment I tried to scream out a heavy object hit me in the back of the head.


End file.
